


Agent California?

by FanficNinja



Series: Who I Used To Be [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Amnesia, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: Caboose, Church and Tucker enter an old facility. Caboose starts to get memory flashes and Church starts to thinks that theres a chance the usually bubbly private may have been a freelancer in his past...





	

_Caboose awoke to find himself sitting at a table with four other people. Where was he? What was going on?_

_'So as i was saying, weird things keep happening to me lately' One of the people spoke. 'After practice, i just blanked out. When i came to, they told me i was talking about armour colours and re-painting the WHOLE BASE!' They said, shocked. 'Not the first time too' They added._

_'Re-painting the whole base?' Another person spoke. 'That cant be right' They shook their head._

_'I know! But it's true' The first person spoke again._

_'Maybe its just a phase. My brother Dex was always sleeping around and now hes in an army too!' Another person at the table announced proudly. They're hands were on their hips. Infront of them on the table laid many empty beer bottles._

_'But how do you know that hes not lazy IN the army?' One asked._ _The person stayed silent at the reply, glaring at the person who had spoken. Suddenly, all four looked over at Caboose._

_One raised an eyebrow. '_ _Hey California, why are you being so quiet? Usually you would have made a witty remark by now...' One of them asked. Caboose stayed silent. Were they talking to him? 'C'mon California, answer us. ANSWER US!'_

_\-------_

"ANSWER US CABOOSE FOR CHRISTS SAKE" Church yelled, agrivated at Caboose. Caboose woke up. He looked up at Church. The man looked infuriated.

"Yes"

"Dude, what the fuck!" Tucker cocked an eyebrow. "As soon as you saw this building you just passed out. Are you okay?" Him and Church with a mixed expression of concern and annoyance.

"Yes"

"Good" Church let out a breath of relief. "Now c'mon, lets go enter the facility. Theres bound to be good stuff in here. I mean, this place was full of very smart Assholes" He stated, glad Caboose was finally awake. "I can't believe we got this shitty job" He began saying as they walked closer towards the metal facility. "The others atleast have something fun to do. Heck, Grif and Simmons got to pick where they went. Now those fucking lovers are probably having the time of their life right now!" He crossed his arms. "To think Carolina didn't pick me. I thought i was her favourite! After all i've done for her too" 

"Bow Chika Bow Wow" Tucker winked.

"No!" Church glared. His voice threatening. "Point is..." He calmed down. "...every other job atleast had a point. Whats the point of checking out an old facility? All the techs probably dead so this is fucking bullshit"

"Right" Tucker nodded. He, Church and Caboose made their way to the front door. A small control panel next to it. The door was shut tight.

"Passcode please" The panel spoke. A robotic female voice, similarly to Sheila but not quite exact.

"So, dude. Do you know the passcode?" Tucker asked.

"Of course i do! If we dont know the password we cant fucking get in!" It was silent for a while. "What do you think the password is?" He asked, voice a little embarassed.

"Oh my god. Dude, you dont know do you?" Tucker laughed as he spoke.

"Its not that i dont know the password. Its just that i didn't now there was a password system" Church tried to defend himself.

"So in other words, you dont know the passwo-"

"I KNOW THE FUCKING PASSWORD!" Church snapped. He turned to face the panel. "Um..." He typed a random string of letters and numbers.

"Incorrect" The panel replied. Suddenly, they were encased in a room of which the walls were closing. "Safety measures engaged"

Tucker and Church looked at eachother. Church sighed. "Shit"

"Let me do it" Tucker pushed Church out the way. He did a number pattern on the panel and the walls started closing quicker.

"Incorrect again" The voice spoke. "One more try"

Church started walking to the panel again. "I'll do it"

Tucker stopped Church. "No dude, you already tried and failed. Let me do it again"

"WHAT!? No, let me fucking do it. You failed too remember? Fucking hypocrite" Church and Tucker started fighting to get to the panel, the walls still closing. Their bickering getting louder and louder. 

"Can i have a turn at the thing?" Caboose asked excitedly. They were too busy fighting to notice him. "I'll take that as a yes" Caboose walked up to the control panel and stared at it for a couple seconds. Suddenly a memory fickered in his brain...

\-----

_'356123, same as always' A man hummed, typing the passcode on the panel._

_'Y'know you dont have to tell me Jenkins. I am the one after all who made the password' Caboose felt like he said that, but at the same time like he didn't._

_'Oh right. Sorry..." The man apologised. "356-'_

_'Jenkins!'_

\----

Caboose was confused at what that memory was but he chose to follow the instructions. He typed the same string of numbers stated and stood back. The walls stopped and went back to normal. Church and Tucker stopped fighting and looked at the walls. "What. The. Fuck?" Tucker was obviously shocked but soon began smiling. "Dude! You did it!"

Church stayed confused. "How the fuck did you know how to do that?"

"Thats what the little voices told me to do..." Caboose informed.

Church and Tucker stayed silent. "I think he's finally gone insane" Tucker remarked before trying to hardest to smile. "Welp! Lets keep moving!" Tucker and Church went through the now open door. Making their way into the facility.

"Thanks" Church said, as he walked by Caboose.

"Your welcome Church!" Caboose smiled. "Best friend!"

\----

_'California...im your best friend right?'_

_'Yeah dude, forever'_

\----

Caboose shook his head. What was he thinking? Who else could possibly be worth the title of 'best friend' besides Church? He was confused but still chose to follow the others; happily skipping. "Wait for me!" He beamed.

\---

Caboose, Church and Tucker, now inside what appeared to be the main area of the building, began wandering around. "Okay now that we're in...wheres the ammo and weapons?" Church asked himself.

"How would we know?" Tucker stated. Church glared at him. Caboose stayed quiet, another memory sparking in his mind.

\----

_'Oh hey California!" A voice boomed. "Oh you wanna know where Hawaii is? Shes making some grenades in the armoury, much to my wonderful suggestion" They boasted. "Wheres that? The first room you see whilst entering the second floor' They explained. They then began waving. "Bye California, see you at todays mission!"_

\----

"Second floor, first room" Caboose spoke. Church and Tucker turned to face him. "I think"

Church's eyes widened. "How would you..." He knew the question he was about to ask but despite its ridiculousness continued. "Caboose were you a free-"

"Woah dude, your on a role!" Tucker said, interrupting Church. "C'mon lets go" He said, motioning the two to follow him. The place was dark. Tucker stopped at one point to admire a statue of the director in all his glory. "Wow. Seeing all of this dedicated to that dude, **and** to think he was such a big dick!" Tucker said, genuinely interested. "I gotta tell Simmons about this? He likes history right?"

"Yes!" Caboose smiled. "Simmons is a math-man!" 

"Hey Church, dude?" Tucker tried to get Churchs attention. "Remember when i scored two tickets to that museum? I gave them to Simmons and because Grif wanted to be a good boyfriend, the dude basically forced himself to go. In all the pictures he looks like hes suffering" Tucker chuckled.

"Oh yeah" Caboose agreed. He jumped infront of Church happily. "That was fun, wasn't it Church?"

"Yeah, i remember" Church sighed, blushing a little at how close Caboose was to his face. He disregarded it though and began walking over to where Caboose had instructed. When they got there, it came to their attention Caboose was right. It was the armoury. Church examined a piece of paper on the ground. "Looks like all the Freelancers were given specific weapons to train with" Church informed.

"Fucking cool" Church turned to see Tucker holding a gun. He aimed it at the wall. Caboose suddenly pushed the gun out of Tuckers hand. "What the!? Dude!" He turned to Caboose, annoyed. "I wanted to explode some shit!" He pouted.

\---

_"This guns so cool!" Caboose remembered saying, checking out the gun. "I can't believe i get the honour of upgrading it. The director must really like me" Caboose smiled._

_"I'd be careful" A mans voice warned._

_"Why?" Caboose remembered being confused._

_"It shoots the opposite way. To stop the enemy" They told._

_"Isn't that confusing..?"_

_"Yes" They answered firmly._

_"Have you ever fucked up with it?"_

_"Dude, I have a robotic leg. What do you think?" They said dryly._

_"Maybe"_

\---

"That guns bad. It shoots the opposite way of where you aim" Caboose stated.

"Oh" Tucker sighed. "Good thing i didn't use it then" He said. "What-did you like read that somewhere around or..?"

"No" Caboose grinned. "I can't read!"

"Oh for the love of..." Church threw away the paper he was reading. "Okay would you guys stop screwing around?"

"But we weren-"

"Just go fucking over there" Church pointed. Caboose followed his instructions almost instantly while Tucker hesitated.

Caboose and Tucker sat down. "Hey dude"

"Hmm?" Caboose hummed.

"If you didn't read about it, well..." Tucker paused, thinking. "How'd you know that shit about the gun?"

Caboose shrugged. He had just saved Tuckers life and didn't know how he even knew how to do so. "Agent California" Church read fron a small pamphlet.

"Yes?" Caboose smiled. Church turned to face him.

"I said California, not Caboose" He said flatly.

"I know what you said" Caboose replied, feeling slightly insulted.

"Well, whatever you think I said, I know you cant possibly by California" Church informed. Not ever going to admit he was considering it.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "How come?" 

"According to this, Californias brain was the shit. He was smart, solved puzzles in an instant and created many bountiful weapons" Church explained. "Caboose... is not that fucking smart" He said matter-of-factly.

_"And now presenting, Agent California. Being top of their class and helping Project Freelancer in anyway they can!" The director said with a forced smile._ _The crowd cheered. ~~Caboose~~ California stood proudly._

Caboose glared. "Hey, I earned that title. Its better then anything you could do!" Caboose snapped, pointing an accusing finger at his two teammates. His voice sounding oddly normal.

They stared at him. "Did his balls just drop or..?" Tucker was so confused.

"Hey!" Caboose retorted. "I reached puberty a long time ago! My nono is really hair-"

"Okay thats enough" Church sighed. Caboose now talking in his normal voice. Thank god. It was starting to get way too unfamiliar for Church. "We DONT and never want to know about... your puberty Caboose" Church groaned.

Caboose nodded. "Alright then!" He beamed.

"EVER" Church added before slowly turning away, hammering it in so Caboose wouldn't forget. Then again, he probably still would. Still, Church couldn't stop thinking. _What was in Cabooses past?_ Church thought before quickly succumbing the idea. Caboose, after all, was in no way a freelancer... right?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theory that Caboose, Kai, Donut, Jenkins and etc were Freelancers previously, the idea stemming from the 'Freelancer Roster' at the end of 'Why They're Here' showcasing their names. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :)
> 
> -FanficNinja.


End file.
